Paysanne
by Nuity
Summary: "C'te gamine, elle va m'rendre folle..." "Et c'est pour ça que tu te bourres la gueule ?" "J'te demande ton avis ?"


Hellooooooo :B

Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai été prise de l'inspiration divine. Plus long OS que j'ai jamais fait. Ahahahaha. Sur Word, ça fait 4 700 mots.

Et le titre n'a strictement AUCUN rapport avec cet OS. J'avais juste la flemme de trouver un truc recherché (oui, mes jeux de mots sont extraordinaires, ahahaha.)

**Auteur : **La fille qui devrait garder son inspiration pour le NaNo.

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, Marluxia. Oui, Marluxia est un genre à lui tout seule. x)

**Rating : **K+, à cause du language de Larxy chérie et parce que K, CA CRAINT.

**Pairing : **C'est deux filles. Réfléchissez, avec un peu de logique, vous devinerez facilement qui est l'une d'entre elles :B. (Et non, je dis pas "shôjô-aï", parce que le mot "shôjô" me fait frissonner d'horreur.)

**Warning : **Deux fiiiiilles. Mon diieeeuuu. Quoi que, rien de très choquant, quand on y pense.

**Précisions : **La bêta-lecture à été faite par Crim chérie 8D. (CrimsonThirteen, grognasses.) Si y a des fautes, prenez-vous en a elle. *agonise*

Hm. Bonne lecture ? :B

* * *

« C'te gamiiiiiiine », marmonna une Larxène totalement déchirée en posant violemment sa bouteille sur le comptoir, occasionnant une grimace synchronisée de la part de son meilleur ami et du barman. « Elle va m'rendre fooolle. »

Marluxia et Xigbar échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, se taisant pour éviter une mort certaine. Ils tenaient suffisamment à la vie pour s'empêcher de lui signaler qu'elle l'était déjà, même si la tentation était forte... Si forte... Non, il fallait résister. Heureusement, un coup d'œil vitreux mais meurtrier les ramenèrent à la raison avant qu'ils n'ouvrent la bouche et lâchent une phrase fatale (pour leur état de santé, s'entend).

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses (et si je précise que ce sont ses cheveux c'est que je vais pas dire « le rose », franchement, vous avez déjà vu « un rose » ? Ca doit être charmant) s'autorisa néanmoins un long soupir, et nota dans un coin de sa tête : _Ne plus JAMAIS dire oui en pensant que ça risque d'être marrant quand Larxène demande à se bourrer la gueule dans un bar miteux._ (Bien que le bar en question fut tout, sauf miteux, Xigbar étant particulièrement maniaque.) _Même si elle a l'air d'en avoir besoin. Même si elle menace de me tuer de manière particulièrement lente et douloureuse. Même si Demyx approuve avec un grand sourire. Surtout si Demyx approuve avec un grand sourire, en fait. _Ce type-là était trop perspicace pour son propre bien, et ce, malgré l'air d'imbécile heureux qu'il affichait continuellement.

Ce fut quand la blonde se mit à chanter « _quand j'étais petit, j'étais un jedi_ » qu'il décida que non, vraiment, ça allait _beaucoup _trop loin. D'ordinaire, elle ne leur faisait jamais profiter de sa (réellement) belle voix. Et surtout pas pour quelque chose... comme ça. Aussi, il jeta un regard de détresse à Xigbar, qui, comprenant tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire, sortit une bouteille de vodka et assomma la charmante demoiselle avec beaucoup de délicatesse (notez l'ironie qui se dégage des qualificatifs employés). Celle-ci eut le temps de lui asséner son regard le plus noir (et aussi le plus ridicule, parce que l'alcool la faisait légèrement loucher) avant de s'effondrer comme une masse, ce qu'elle était plus ou moins.

Avec un nouveau soupir, Marluxia, attrapa la blonde dans ses bras, remerciant le ciel de l'avoir doté d'une assez forte constitution pour la première fois de sa vie, et la balança sur son épaule (parce qu'il ne fallait pas rêver, Larxène se rapprochait plus de la paysanne constamment bourrée que de la princesse en détresse), avant de la porter, ou plutôt de la traîner parce qu'elle était vraiment lourde, en fait, jusqu'à sa voiture.

Je vous épargne le trajet, le grand moment de solitude lors de la constatation que la seule blonde ici présente s'était ruinée et qu'il n'avait pas de quoi se réapprovisionner en barre de Mars (car tout le monde sait que les barres de Mars sont indispensable à la santé et au bon fonctionnement de Marluxia), et la difficulté que le nommé ci-contre avait du braver pour extirper Larxène de l'engin (nan mais ça suffit, oui) et la traîner une nouvelle fois jusqu'à chez lui, parce qu'il était un gentleman et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle reste seule chez elle dans cet état. Qui savait ce dont elle aurait été capable, après tout ? Le feu aux rideaux, bizarrement, lui semblait être le minimum. Vous comprenez mieux, maintenant, hein.

Mais avançons un peu dans le temps, puisque nous en avons le pouvoir. Larxène, totalement déchirée, se réveillait doucement (et Marluxia se demanda un instant s'il ne devait pas lui donner des somnifères pour éviter de se faire étriper). Elle battit des paupières, marmonna un vague « keskejfoulaaa », ce qui pouvait plus ou moins approximativement se traduire par « Mais que fabrique donc ma si ravissante personne en ce lieu ? », puis, n'ayant plus trop conscience de ce qui lui arrivait, fit :

« 'ci, Marlu. »

Celui-ci grimaça légèrement, mais ne protesta pas, bien trop habitué au surnom qui lui collait à la peau comme ses cheveux (roses) à son crâne. Il hocha la tête, sans répondre « de rien », (et, si vous voulez savoir pourquoi, il m'a un jour très justement expliqué que dire « de rien » c'était assurer que ça n'avait coûté aucun effort et que le service rendu pouvait être réitéré en tout temps, ce qui était tout de même dangereux, comme prise de risque, parce qu'après votre interlocuteur croyait qu'il pouvait vous redemander quelque chose du même acabit, et ça, _ça craignait_), semblant oublier au passage qu'étant derrière le canapé où sa meilleure amie était affalée, elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Bon, alors », lança-t-il avant qu'elle ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit -oui, il y a des gens, ils ont l'art et la manière de vous couper avant que vous n'ayez eu le temps de vous épancher sur des sujets inintéressants à leurs yeux, et Marluxia en faisait partie-, « tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi exactement je me retrouve à devoir te _trainer _chez moi, bourrée comme c'est pas possible, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis la fois ou Zexion t'avait préféré Demyx ? »

Oui, je vous vois écarquiller les yeux. Longue, longue histoire, et ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour la raconter. Mais peut-être vous expliquerai-je, un jour. Oui, un jour. Et ce jour n'est pas aujourd'hui. Revenons à nos moutons favoris.

« Tout ça c'est sa faute à eeeeelle... » marmonna Larxène d'une voix rauque et plaintive qui ne lui allait absolument pas.

Marluxia haussa un sourcil (rose).

« 'Elle' ?

- Ouaiiiis... La gamine rousse, là... »

Oh.

« Kairi, tu veux dire ?

- J'me disais bien que son nom finissait par i. »

Bon.

Le jeune homme inspira, expira, se pinça l'arrête du nez, attrapa un fauteuil parce que ça allait être long, planta ses yeux (ro- non, je charrie, ils sont bleus) dans ceux de la jeune femme, et lâcha :

« Larxène, je te connais par cœur, puisqu'on s'amuse à faire chier le monde ensemble depuis la maternelle, soit environ dix-sept ans si je ne suis pas trop nul en maths, ce dont je doute fortement, et tu n'oublierais pas le nom d'une fille si tu te bourrais la gueule à cause d'elle. Alors maintenant tu me gonfles pas parce qu'il est trois heures du matin et que les blagues vaseuses de Luxord m'ont bien saoulé, et tu m'expliques ce qui se passe exactement. »

Et une mâchoire de décrochée, une. Elle aurait pourtant dû le savoir, qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille, et qu'il lirait entre les lignes, puisqu'il le faisait de toute façon à chaque fois.

« D'accord, t'as gagné. » soupira la blonde aux étranges mèches, d'un ton plus si pâteux que ça, d'un coup. « T'as raison sur toute la ligne. Mais je t'en prie, prends-toi donc un verre, _mon cher ami_, parce que ça va être long, comme tu le devines sûrement déjà. »

On peut noter la clairvoyance de Larxène, qui avait sans nul doute constaté la manière caractéristique dont Marluxia s'était calé dans son siège, comme il le faisait pendant les cours de français qui s'éternisaient trop.

Cela dit, il ne se fit pas prier et se décapsula une bière quand même, parce que puisqu'elle le lui demandait si gentiment, ça n'aurait pas été poli de refuser.

« Ca a commencé l'année dernière, en terminale... » entama-t-elle.

_J'étais en retard, ce matin-là, comme toujours d'ailleurs, parce que voir la sale tête du surveillant chargé de faire l'appel dès le matin c'est pas particulièrement jouissif, c'est plutôt l'inverse, en fait, et quand je suis arrivée dans l'amphithéâtre, ma place préférée, que dis-je, ma place chérie, au premier rang histoire de bien faire semblant de suivre alors qu'en fait je dessinais des moutons roses sur la table, était _prise_._

_Ne fais pas cette tête-là, je sais que tu penses : « Oh mon Dieu, mais qui a osé commettre une telle infâmie ? » avec un air bien ironique, n'empêche que je savais me faire respecter, _moi_, et que tout le monde dans la classe savait parfaitement qu'on ne touchait pas à la place de la grande Larxène, parce que j'avais prouvé que je savais mordre, et que vu le nombre de coups tordus qu'on avait fait toi et moi, on était connus et craints, ce qui était particulièrement agréable d'ailleurs, et que, du coup, j'en suis pratiquement tombée à la renverse. Enfin, intérieurement, les débordements, c'est pas mon truc, sauf en matière d'invective, peut-être._

_Donc, je suis allée la voir, en traversant la salle à grand pas, bien évidemment, je l'ai regardée de haut sans vraiment la détailler parce qu'elle ne méritait pas l'attention d'un être tel que moi, et je lui ai dit mot pour mot, ou presque :_

_« Dégage de là, c'est ma place. »_

_Et là, j'ai failli m'étouffer. Parce que tu vas certainement pas y croire et je peux tout à fait le comprendre, mais elle n'a même pas daigné m'accorder un coup d'œil, elle a sorti son livre et sa petite trousse mauve et elle s'est mise à bavarder avec Zexion, oui, notre Zexion, elle lui a parlé et il a répondu comme si de rien était, enfin, cela dit, maintenant que j'y pense, il n'a pas dit plus de mots que ça, parce qu'il restait égal à lui-même, et rien que ça, ça m'a mise dans une rage folle. Tu me connais par cœur, comme tu dis, tu sais que le fait que l'on m'ignore m'insupporte._

_« Hé, oh, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle, oui ou merde ?! »_

_Là, pour le coup, elle a relevé la tête, haussant un sourcil, l'air de dire bien clairement : « Mais qui est donc cet être qui ose m'importuner alors que je parle avec mon plus-que-charmant voisin de classe ? » (Et non, tu n'as pas la permission de rire, parce que quoi que tu en dises, Zexion _est_ charmant, même si il a la sociabilité d'un ermite.) Je m'en souviendrai toujours, parce qu'elle me défiait de ses yeux bleu roi à l'éclat moqueur, un petit sourire en coin collé aux lèvres. Je m'en souviendrai aussi parce que l'emo asocial glaciaire qui me sert d'ami a _pouffé_. Si, je t'assure. Il a étouffé un son avec sa bouche, par égard pour ma personne, ou peut-être simplement pour ne pas montrer qu'il était capable de ricaner, qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi, je suis pas dans sa tête. _

_Alors là, tu t'en doutes bien, j'étais furieuse comme c'est pas permis. J'ai eu un sourire mauvais et j'ai lâché mon dernier avertissement :_

_« Je sais pas qui tu es, et, pour être honnête, je m'en fous complètement. Mais par contre, t'es assise à ma place, et ça c'est pas bon pour toi. Alors un conseil : évite de me chercher, et tire-toi. Okay ? »_

_Prépare-toi, Marlu, tu vas aller de surprise en surprise, parce qu'elle m'a rétorqué, sans prendre le moins du monde la mouche :_

_« Etant donné que je suis nouvelle, Monsieur Leonhart m'a accordé la permission de rester ici, afin de me familiariser à cet environnement. Mais il y a un emplacement de libre à côté de moi, tu sais, je ne risque pas de te refiler la peste. »_

_Et tout ça avec une voix moqueuse à t'en faire te bouffer tes foutus cheveux dont tu prends tellement soin, sans aucun problème d'élocution ni rien, formulé _exactement comme ça_, avec un petit accent de bourgeoise snobinarde qui m'a donné envie de la claquer, ou, plus précisément, de lui exploser sa sale tête rousse contre un mur._

_Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai même pas été capable de la toucher. Pas de gifle, ni rien - arrête avec cet air surpris, je suis pas si cruelle que ça, enfin si, mais tout de même ! -, juste mes ongles qui se sont enfoncés dans la peau de ma main au point de me faire saigner. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant détesté quelqu'un de ma vie qu'à ce moment précis. Ca peut peut-être te sembler idiot, mais je m'en fous, tu m'as demandé de t'expliquer, je t'explique._

_Je m'en suis allée, furibonde, et je me suis installée à côté d'Axel, sur lequel j'ai déversé ma haine pendant toute la journée. Quoi ? Il n'avait rien demandé ? Depuis quand les gens demandent avant de souffrir, hein ? Encore une expression toute faite que je peux pas sacquer. T'es vraiment une sale peste, Marluxia._

_Le lendemain, elle était encore là. Et le jour d'après. Et encore le jour d'après._

_Au bout d'un moment, je n'ai plus tenu, j'étais bouillante comme la lave d'un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption, alors je suis allée voir Zexion et, le plus calmement possible, c'est-à-dire pas calmement du tout, je lui ai demandé, ou plutôt je lui ai craché au visage :_

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à cette fille ? »_

_Un éclair d'amusement, un putain d'éclair _d'amusement_ a traversé ses yeux, ou du moins le seul œil que je pouvais voir, et, pas du tout perturbé par mon comportement - mais lui avait l'habitude, me regarde pas comme ça -, m'a dit :_

_« Kairi est très sympathique. C'est juste que tu refuses de l'accepter parce qu'elle t'a humiliée, a piétiné ton égo, assez surdimensionné je dois dire, en quelques minutes à peine, et que t'as été incapable de te venger. »_

_J'ai sérieusement cru que, malgré toute l'affection que je pouvais lui porter, j'allais lui en foutre une belle, voir deux, tiens. C'est un truc qu'on a tendance à oublier, mais il est tout sauf timide, le Zexion, il aime sortir leur quatre vérités aux gens et prendre des risques, au vu de cette manie qu'il a d'exaspérer les gens en leur déblatérant ce qu'ils ne veulent surtout pas savoir sur eux-mêmes. C'est fou, non ?_

_Je l'ai laissé là avant de le frapper, et je m'en suis allée de la bibliothèque où je l'avais coincé, encore plus furieuse qu'avant, mais, au moins, mes sentiments s'étaient un peu éclaircis._

_Au final, elle continuait à me défier, avec ses yeux moqueurs et son sourire en coin. J'ai appris qu'elle avait sauté deux classes, oui, deux, te dis-je, mais qu'elle avait tout de même les meilleurs résultats, et qu'elle sortait avec un type de première, So-je sais plus trop quoi, au juste, j'ai pas retenu, c'était pas mon problème, puisque c'était elle que je détestais._

_Tu me connais, tu sais que je suis pas trop absente, même si ce putain d'bahut me gonfle, je veux quand même avoir un vrai métier, moi, et j'ai pas de talent particulier excepté celui de jouer des sales tours aux autres quand ils ont le dos tourné. Ce jour-là, je te jure que j'étais vraiment malade. Une foutue grippe bien carabinée qui m'a clouée au lit toute la journée, seule dans la maison, à me shooter aux médocs en regardant une énième saison de Supernatural, l'image parfaite du zombie lobotomisé pour n'aimer que bouffer - prendre un cachet - boire - dormir - s'abrutir devant une télé. Ca a duré jusqu'à six heures de l'aprèm', et puis au moment où je me suis sentie mieux, on a sonné à la porte._

_Oui, c'est bon, je sais, pas la peine de me mimer un air catastrophé, Monsieur « Je-suis-en-L-et-j'aime-ça », on est tous les deux au courant de ce qui se passe quand retentit ce bruit maudit. Ce _putain _de sifflement de _merde_. Ca me rend complètement folle, je pète un câble, on dirait presque Saïx quand on le laisse trop souvent devant la lune, et tout le monde dans mon entourage le savait, ça. Déduction de mon brillant cerveau : c'était un inconnu, et un inconnu qui se ramène chez toi, comme tu dis si bien, CA CRAINT._

« Tu l'as dit, bouffie !

- AAAAAH ! » flippa Marluxia, absorbé par ce que racontait son amie au point de ne pas se rendre compte de l'arrivée d'un blond avec un paquet de cartes dans les mains.

Comment Luxord était-il entré dans l'appartement fermé à clé ? Mystère et boule de... gomme. Nous ne le saurons sans doute jamais, ça et d'innombrables autres choses, comme l'origine des schtroumpfs, la raison pour laquelle les cheveux de Saïx étaient bleus, etc., etc.

Toujours était-il qu'une blonde en colère s'exclama :

« Nan mais ça va pas de me couper dans mon récit là ? Je suis en plein 'racontage de life', j'me lâche et je fais comme si mon meilleur ami cherchait autre chose qu'une raison pour se foutre de ma gueule demain, alors tu me laisses continuer ! »

Assez effrayé, le nouvel arrivant posa ses fesses sur le canapé, le plus loin possible de Larxène, et celle-ci fit :

« Bref, j'en étais où ? Ah, oui... C'était pas de ma faute... »

_J'ai une excuse : j'avais trente-neuf degrés et des brouettes de fièvre, mon cerveau était engourdi par le doliprane et la boîte à images, et je crevais de chaud sous ma couette, sans avoir le courage de la repousser. Moi, Larxène, la seule et unique, pour UNE SEULE FOIS DANS MA VIE, je me suis donc fait VIOLENCE. Si, je t'assure. Aussi, je dénie toute responsabilité quand à m'être levée, péniblement parce que j'avais des courbatures pas possibles, pire qu'après mon tout premier cours de karaté, et j'ai ouvert la porte, et..._

_Oh yeah, c'était vraiment une putain de journée, quoi._

_« Bonjour », elle m'a dit -ne fais pas l'innocent, Marluxia, je sais que tu sais de qui je parle !-, « On m'a demandé de te ramener les cours d'aujourd'hui._

_- Oh putain », j'ai répondu avec toute la délicatesse du monde sans même lui foutre un vent parce que j'étais lessivée, avant de plaquer ma main contre mon front brûlant dans une vaine tentative d'atténuer la douleur due aux coups de marteau-piqueur à l'intérieur de mon crâne. « Axel pouvait pas se débrouiller, pour ça ?_

_- Axel ne connaît pas le sens de l'expression 'prise de notes'. »_

_Ah, oui, c'était vrai, ça. Reconnaître qu'elle avait raison m'a rendue encore plus grincheuse si c'était possible, alors j'ai levé les yeux au ciel, et j'ai fait totalement au hasard :_

_« Et Zexion ?_

_- Il n'était pas là. »_

_Oh putain de putain de putain. Toujours réponse à tout et... Je crois bien que j'allais l'étriper, lui, parce qu'il l'avait fait exprès, c'était sûr._

_« Saïx ?_

_- Il te déteste cordialement depuis que tu as renversé ton jus de fruits sur ses cheveux, tu te rappelles ? »_

_... J'étais maudite. Ce soir-là, j'étais véritablement maudite. En plus, je ne l'avais même pas fait exprès..._

_... Enfin, disons que j'avais glissé._

_« Et Roxas ?_

_- Si tu commences à citer ceux que tu ne peux pas voir, je vais finir par croire que tu as vraiment la haine contre moi, tu sais ?_

_- Mais _j'ai _la haine contre toi. » ai-je rétorqué avec toute la conviction que j'avais en stock (c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose)._

_Elle n'a rien répondu; elle m'a juste fixée avec ses yeux bleu roi, trop foncés pour les comparer à l'océan, un petit sourire ironique aux lèvres qui ne m'a pas échappé, tant toute son attitude hurlait à quel point elle trouvait mon comportement puéril et immature._

_Après l'avoir fusillée du regard une nouvelle fois, je lui ai tiré la langue et lui ai dit d'entrer. Je sais même plus pourquoi j'ai fait ça, d'ailleurs... La fièvre, sans doute. Il fallait que je mette la clim. Quitte à éternuer comme le prof quand on se foutait de sa gueule à l'autre bout de la classe, parce que je l'allumais pas souvent et qu'elle était pleine de poussière._

_Je l'ai fait s'installer sur le canapé à côté de moi, avec son cartable... Quoi ? Je l'ai déjà dit, que j'avais la grippe, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal._

Elle a commencé à sortir son trieur de son sac mauve, comme sa trousse, et au passage, ma mémoire t'emmerde, Luxord.

_« Bon, alors, aujourd'hui, on a-_

_- Non._

_- Quoi non ?_

_- Rien que le fait que tu sois ici me plombe déjà un peu, alors tu vas pas en plus m'emmerder avec les trois heures de français que j'ai pu éviter._

_- Oh. »_

_Il y a eu un bref moment de silence, et puis on a ri de bon cœur. Et non, je ne t'autorise pas à me demander si un cœur ça se mange, débile de rose, oui, on a ri comme des bossues alors qu'il y avait absolument rien de drôle. Je crois que c'est mon animosité qui l'a fait s'esclaffer et puis qu'au final, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais un peu ridicule... Enfin, j'aime ménager mon égo, chuuut, il dort, il a le sommeil très léger. Tu ne voudrais pas le réveiller, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Finalement, elle est restée toute la soirée. On a discuté, je l'ai vannée, elle m'a vannée, tout ça dans la joie et la bonne humeur, avec les Häggendas, Supernatural et tout le bazar. Je me suis même rendue compte qu'on avait des points communs... Non, je ne me moque pas de toi. Le principal était sans doute notre volonté de travailler pour éviter d'avoir une « putain d'vie », comme disait l'autre. La différence était qu'elle s'était offert le luxe d'un niveau nettement supérieur à celui de la plupart de nos condisciples, alors que moi, j'étais plutôt du genre à m'accorder une bonne moyenne, sans trop pousser non plus, parce que détermination ou pas détermination, j'étais et je suis toujours Larxène. Chassez le naturel, et il revient au triple galop, ou, plutôt, chez moi, à la vitesse du son. _

_Et OUI, j'ai partagé mon pot de Häggendas avec elle. Je sais ce que tu penses, Marlu. Même toi t'y as pas eu droit. Ahahaha. Non, je ne te permets pas de m'insulter._

_On avait commencé avec Supernatural, et on a fini avec Secret Story. C'était tellement bien de les lyncher à voix haute... Mon Dieu, ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas fait ça, je me suis tout simplement éclatée._

_Au final, elle s'est barrée vers minuit, après m'avoir filé les cours. Tout de même, fallait pas abuser, j'allais pas lui proposer de crécher chez moi parce qu'on s'était bien marrées à critiquer la sale gueule de l'héroïne de Bones pendant les coupures et celle d'Audrey je-sais-plus-qui. _

_Elle a continué à me provoquer quand je suis revenue en cours. La différence, c'est que je m'asseyais à côté d'elle (ce qui n'avait pas échappé à l'œil acéré du prof). On a passé des mois à se clasher l'une l'autre, d'ailleurs elle était vraiment inventive, quand j'y pense, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait le voyage en Espagne._

_Oui, tu te rappelles, Marluxia, ce voyage où tu m'as pratiquement pas vue alors qu'on était dans le même avion ? Bah désolée, je t'ignorais pas, j'étais juste trop occupée à me fendre la poire les premiers jours. C'était de là que Kairi venait, d'où son teint mat, et elle se moquait de l'émerveillement de la plupart de nos soi-disant camarades. Je crois que je lui avais inspiré la méchanceté - non, ne me faites pas ces regards sarcastiques, je suis sérieuse, espèce d'idiots. Bref, le premier matin à l'auberge de jeunesse, quel nom pourri au passage, elle m'a levée super tôt (j'ai cru que j'allais la frapper), et elle m'a emmenée dans les rues de sa ville natale._

_... En effet, on appelle ça « sécher », bravo, Lux, tu as appris ta leçon, tu auras un bon point._

_On a passé la journée à se marrer, à manger des cochonneries et à se vanner, comme d'habitude. On courait sur les toits avec nos glaces à l'eau de mer - ouais, ils en font aussi là-bas, et elles sont bien meilleures que celles d'ici -, parce que Barcelone est toute en montées et en descente et qu'une fois qu'on avait accès à un seul toit, on pouvait circuler dans toute la ville. C'était franchement le pied, je crois que c'est l'une des meilleures journées que j'aie passées de ma vie. On est revenue super tard._

_Vous pensez, on s'est bien fait punir... Non, en fait, on s'est juste faites exclure des visites, ce qui était particulièrement arrangeant. Elle m'a présentée ses parents et sa demi-sœur, des gens franchement sympas. Il y avait même un garçon, c'était le portrait craché de Roxas. Forcément, je vous dit pas comment j'ai recraché le granité que j'avais dans la bouche quand je l'ai vu embrasser un type aux cheveux noir et à l'air un peu louche. J'en ai mis plein la figure de Kairi._

_Du coup, on est allées à la mer._

_J'avais jamais vu la mer de ma vie. C'était franchement sympa. Les vagues étaient immenses, mes mèches que j'entretiens avec tant de fierté étaient plaquées sur mon crâne comme le reste de ma tignasse, et pendant trois jours, on a refait la même chose, sans voir le temps passer._

_C'était chouette._

_L'avant-dernier jour, nous sommes sorties la nuit, et on s'est installées sur le toit de l'auberge. C'était très bruyant et ni elle ni moi n'arrivions à dormir, alors on a regardé les étoiles; je me suis allongée comme je pouvais, et elle s'est installée sur moi, parce que mine de rien, il n'y avait pas tant de place que ça. C'était tellement confortable qu'on est restées comme ça jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Elle s'est remise debout, en équilibre sur ses deux pieds, comme un chat, mais un chat avec des yeux furieusement intenses, alors._

_Elle a effleuré mes lèvres avec les siennes, et puis elle est partie en riant, me plantant là comme une conne, c'était franchement gênant. _

_Pas la peine d'essayer de cacher ton sourire narquois, crétin rose, je le sentirais à des kilomètres. N'empêche que j'étais heureuse. J'étais putain d'heureuse. Tellement que dans l'avion, je souriais comme une débile._

_L'amour, ça rend vraiment trop con._

x

x

x

x

« Je veux bien croire tout ça, Larxène », fit Marluxia après un long moment de silence. « Mais généralement, les gens heureux ne se bourrent pas la gueule...

- C'est pas pour ça que je me suis bourrée », marmonna la blonde pour toute réponse, les joues colorées par la gêne et l'alcool.

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil (rose... oui, je l'ai déjà faite, celle là) et enchaîna avec une certaine surprise :

« Bon, c'est pour quoi, alors ? »

Sa meilleure amie, même si dit comme ça, ça donnait la nausée et que ça ne convenait pas du tout à ce qu'ils étaient, détourna la tête brusquement.

« Bah... Elle est partie voir sa famille.

- ... Et... ? »

Non, cette fois-ci, la bière n'y était vraiment pour rien : elle était écarlate, la jeune femme ! Elle grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe, que Marluxia ne saisit pas, ce qui l'obligea tout de même à lui demander de répéter (c'était franchement pas sympa de la part de Larxène).

« Oh, parce qu'en plus t'es sourd, imbécile » fit-elle avec morgue. « Elle est à Barcelone pour deux semaines. »

...

Silence...

Temps de réaction...

« Attends... » souffla Luxord, qui avait tout de même bien réussi à se faire oublier jusque-là, les yeux ronds comme des billes. « Tu veux dire que tu t'es bourrée parce que t'as peur de te retrouver _toute seule sans elle_ ? Toi, la racaille, la mauvaise, Cruella, le monstre du bahut, t'as peur qu'elle te _manque _?!

- Non, c'est pas vrai ! » rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement, et je pense qu'on en était arrivé à un stade où faire cuire un œuf sur ses joues n'aurait pas été chose impossible.

Marluxia et Luxord rirent nerveusement, avant d'échanger un long regard.

« T'es gravement atteinte, Larxène...

- J'aurais pas dit mieux. »


End file.
